WendyXWebberXWickerbottomXWolfgang
by xwebberxwickerx21
Summary: WEBBER AND WENDY FUCK!


**Webber and wickerbottom were walking through the fields together. The fields were filled with flowers covered in the morning dew reflecting sunlight as the sun rose over the horizon. Webber was a spider with human shape because he is a shape of a human but a spider. Wickerbottom is a spunky librarian who self publishes books, she enjoys long walks with spiders and fishsticks, she HATES spoilage and can't sleep (unless she wants to rlly bad this comes in handy lat-r in the story. So wickerbottom played a prank on webber and ran away saying brb and then screemed, webber thought sumting woz rong so he went to the screem. Wickerbutton was in a beary boosh hiding and when webber came running wackerbuttun tripped him in the moist flowers, his clothes were drenched so wicker bottom and webbr went to their camp, which was an alchemny engine a tent a fur roll a croockpoot and carpet. Webbers clothings were wet so he took them off and wickerbottom blushed. Webber was a bit nervous so he put on a towel so wickerbutton wood not blush. It strated to rayn so wicker button went in the tent webber also went in the tent, it was very close so they were touching webber was very furry so wickerbutton got closer 4 warmpth and then webber decyded he was a tuesndere and left the tent bcus it waz awkward. CHAPTER TOO**

 **Webr was preparing a dinner meal in the croockpoot, he was maker wackerbutton favoryte, shallow pan of fishsticks. Webber felt bad for making wackerbutton sad so then he gave her the fishsticks and she was ok because he made it up to her. Wickerbottum mad webr an umbrella so he wood b save frum the rayn. But then wickerbuttom got wet frum rayn so they shared umbreilla. Webber thought tis was werd so he went in tent alone. Drakniss fell and it was dark. Wickerbuttom was skared bcus she canut sleep throo the nite bcus she did not wunt to, btu then she remembered she can slep if she wunts to and she did wunt to becus webr was in the tent and she liked webber so she liked sleeping.**

 **CHAPTOR THREE**

 **Webber felt wickerbottoms warm body creep into the tent he blushes and pretends he is asleep. He didn't know if he liked wickerbuttom she liked him he thot but he wasunt shure so they slept through the nite. Next morning webbr waks up earlee to see if anywon else came through the florid postern, there was a little girl. Ab out webbrs age named wendy. Wendy is a small gril with blonde hare she likes 2 deepfry chicken sandwiches and iz rlly good at making fries. She came through the postern with her stupid dead sisters flower and her favourite deep fryer. Webber had nevr seen this gril before. He felt nervous, legs weak then he greated by saying hello! She said heloo back. Her eyes were a beautiful colourt of tomato slice red. He had nevr feelt like this befor. He thot he loved her at 1** **st** **site. He didnet believe in farry tails but now he ded.**

 **Chiptor fieve**

 **Wendy luked hert so webber brote her 2 camp and layed her down in the tent. He cooked her. A nice dinner meal and her clothes wer ripied so webr took theem off with I's clothed and covered her in a towel with ice. Btw wendi is unconshush bcus her stupid ded sistar hit her with a loog be4 being telteropde. Webber was very blush bcus he was inlove wit wendy and she was right ther, nakred but under the towele. His shallow pan of food finished cooked and he brote it 2 wendy and force fed it 2 her. She wook up and thaynked webr for taking car of her bcus she was now sick webr wondered wer wackerbutton was. At taaht moment wankercoin waked to camp wit a man named wolfgayng. She had fond knew love and she looovbed wulfgnag more than webr even tho webr was still in towel she realised because he didn't changed his cloth bcus I didn't say he did I cold say he lost his towel and had nothing on but that wood be rong you pervert. But the reason he is in a towel is becus instead of putin his cloth on dri eng rack he puoot it in firar.**

 **CHAPTER SEVRAN**

 **Wendy was syck so she tayed undoor towel bcus she was nerves around webr bcus he was so hawt and also in towel. He came in with his spider sixpack from hauling all of those loogs back from chopping trees. Wolfgang smooched wickerbottom on the lips. Webber was happy that wickerbottum was happy so now he can have romance with wendee. Wendy was really in love with webber he was so extremely hawt and he was all she could think about now. Btw it had been 2 days and wickerbottum and wolfgang got there own tent…. Don't ask ;). Webber had volunteered to sleep outside becus he didn't want to make wendy uncomfortable. It was starting to get cold outside becus winter was cumming and webber was freezing, althoo wendy was still only in a towel, she let him inside the tent, it was very awkward… because their clothes were both burnt. The tent was still rlloy cold inside so webber handstithed a silk blanket but it was small so they had to get close. Wendy had two towels, one to block each part. Webber had one towel but it was small so he wore it like a sumo wrestler. Webber was pretty much wearing a speedo. Wendy's towel was losing durability so webber gave her his and webber just wore a garlands down below. In the other tent, wackerbutton was caressing wolfgnags monster sixpack while he kissed her. They were a happy couple because they had been together before the incident with Maxwell and Charlie where they were kissing and accidently made a portal to hell.**

 **CHAPTER ATE**

 **Wendy was close to webber head on sixpak bcus it was worm. Webbers garland had been enough to cover and plus there was a blanknet two. Wendy rlly wanted to kess webrar in the face bcus he loked so coote becide here. Webber was thanking the sema thang, he could not git her off his mind. He was in love, REAL love. Webber heard the familiar noise of the florid postern bringing another victim to this world. But this time it brought two people, willoo an wilsoon, they were in loovee. They came to cmap and started making out and built a tent to go in. willow burnt both of their clothes and they were also in towels. Webber and wackerbutton greeted them, but they were nakred so they couldn't come out of the tent but they were god frends be4 the incident. Webber went back into the tent to find wendy waiting for him, she was feeling better and could move around now and think straight, she kissed webber on the cheek but as I said earlier he is now a tsundere and pushed her away because he was playing hard to get and then he left the tent, he was freezing outside and wendy told him it was a bad idea to be out there, webber however was stubborn and stayed outside, wendy came out with her towels and started noticing webbers garland was rotting off. She put him in a blanket and hugged him because she wanted to comfort him because he now had no clothing. Webber was like oh my gosh Wendy I love you. Wendy said oh my gosh I love you to, then made out with him. Then deerclops came and killed willow, Wilson, wickerbottom and wolfgang. Webber killed deerclops with a blowdart. Then wendy and webber went inside of the tent and you can guess what happened next. They had children twelve monthes later, spider babys. The end… or is it?**


End file.
